


Sex on the beach 2

by BoiAmIHornyAtWork



Category: Melodifestivalen RPF, Wii Fit (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Italy, Lesbian woman, Sex
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoiAmIHornyAtWork/pseuds/BoiAmIHornyAtWork
Summary: They fuck
Relationships: Dotter x Wii Fit Trainer
Comments: 1





	Sex on the beach 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiKi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiKi/gifts).



> Sex

"Holy shit woman why can't you keep your balance >:("

Wii Fit Trainer said as Dotter twerked (sexual dance) on the Wii Fit balance board. "I'm just not bulletproof, bithc" Dotter then continued to not be bulletproof. Wii Fit trainer had a stroke and then they fucked. Pikachu watched.

"Omg I'm so cumming right now"

Wii Fit trainer

"said"

lol,

💅🏼


End file.
